new found love in new found places
by LifeBurner411
Summary: Seto meets an odd girl and slowly falls for the bar owner but she has to grow to trust him. and he has to protect her from her past D.C.
1. new employee

Lifeburner Wow I got a new fic out but at least it's basically the same characters just not YYH or INU! BUT YUGIOH! I know I'm a loser...On to the new chapter

Seto...right remember to R/R

Chapter 1 A New Employee

There was a soft click of heels on the white tile a woman carrying some file work for the "Boss" to read she was walking towards his office. She hated the walk it took her forever and it pissed her off she had to walk at least four miles to get there, and she usually got lost. But she finally reached the big oak doors, which signaled she had reached her destination. She knocked lightly waiting for a command to enter. How many times was this now to come here on her first day five or six?

"Come in" A voice called from inside

She balanced the files and opened the door with her newly freed hand. After the door was open she put her hand back on the files and walked in and set the files on the desk. She started to walk out when she heard a cough as if some one was trying to get her attention. She turned to see the "Boss" looking at her.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Fate...Fate Blitz sir." As she said that she thought 'Great I have to say sir...what am I

In boot camp!'

"So you're the new employee."

"Yes sir" 'Grr I hate saying sir"

"You may leave" as he said that he saw her eye brow twitching

She started to walk out when he said

"Do you have a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eye brow is twitching..."

'Damn IT! He saw it!'

"No I don't have a problem sir"

"Good" he knew she was lying through her teeth just by her eyes

"Any ways you're fired"

"What!"

"You're fired. Good bye Ms.Blitz"

She walked calmly out of the office which was surprising to him most would want to kill him for firing them on the first day but she had complete control. He stood up from his desk before she could even get the door shut. But she didn't care she didn't work here any more. When she was half way down the hall the phone at his secretary's desk rang.

"Miss the "Boss" wants to see you" she said holding the microphone on the phone so he couldn't hear.

"Okay" Fate flipped a bitch and walked for the office again. Her heels clicked faster this time like they just wanted to get it over with. Before she could knock the door opened. His stone strait face met hers. He looked like he was carved out of stone not moving a muscle. She then thought

'What did Kami press pause?' She almost giggled but contained it.

He then finally spoke "Come in and sit down"

She walked in and sat in one of the large leather chairs and he sat in a chair behind a desk.

"So what did you want?" she said with a sharp almost razor tone.

"Well I want to know what other jobs you've had?"

"Umm...well this is only my day job"

"Day job?" The "Boss" cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah my day job"

"Well what's your 'Night job'"

"I own a bar down town"

"A bar? What kind of bar?"

"Just a bar"

"I said what kind?"

"A bar, and me and my bar tenders dance on the bar with any kind music."

"Dance on what"

"The bar"

"Okay where do you serve the drinks?"

"The bar"

"What kind of drinks?"

"No mixed or shaken drinks, No water only Jack Daniels, Jose, Jim Bean, Whiskey and number one beer"

"So no margaritas?"

"Well I said no mixed drinks...now if you don't mind I have to go"

She stood to leave but he then hissed

"Did I excuse you?"

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you I'm fired"

His mouth hung open he was just out smarted in his own office, which was doubtful, but it happened. Just as she was leaving a glowing Mokuba walked into the room. Which actually made Seto smile sweetly.

"Oh and Ms.Blitz I'm coming down to watch you at your other job"

She just nodded and walked out her heels continued to click on the tile. Seto had liked the sharpness of her voice when he had called her back in. He even had a slight crush on the technical stranger but she wasn't completely a stranger to him.

So short! So sorry


	2. drunk?

Lifeburner Woop woop go me new chapter!!!

Seto Yeah yeah sure sure just Remember to R/R

Seto had never really been down town before so when he did he thought it was disgusting. Then he saw it her bar she had given him the address and said the runt couldn't come. A runt she had called Mokuba a runt that was harsh. He thought as he started to get out of the car but hey he was always harsh. Hmm paybacks a bitch then you die he thought as he walked you to a door, which was locked. This is the time she told me to come why isn't she here.

"Who's up there!" came a voice from down in a cellar

"Me" he replied back

"Hey can you grab a case and help me at least!" she yelled back

"Yeah what ever" he said as he grabs a large case and climbed down the stairs

When he walked down the stairs her eye's almost popped out he was in jeans (Wow ok Seto in jeans OO my dream!) and a black tank top and leather jacket. She pushed her sunglasses down to get a better look. Wow she thought for a businessman her sure had some muscles!

"Set it over there" She pointed to another pile of cases

"Don't tell me this is your bar"

"No this is the storage room"

"Why are we here so early"

"You have a lot of questions don't you?"

They carried about forty more cases of beer down and about the same of every other liquor she has he didn't know how long they had taken. Then she finely said

"Well we open in forty minutes on the dot I wanted you to know the rules, so lets go in and meet the girls!"

"Girls?"

"Oh they are the bar tenders"

"Okay"

They walked into a bar that was considerably nice. Girls she had called them the girls and there was one guy?! He walked in silently as if to follow a guide.

The guy was the first to come up "Oh my god he is so hot Fate!"

"Back down tiger he's as straight as they can get" Fate smirked back

"Damn" is what came from his mouth as he sadly walk away

"Okay that was Nick. That's Wari that's Tara that's Jean! That's Kelly that's Erica that's Steph and that is Trina " She said pointing to each person

He said nothing they all just stared and Fate nudged Tara in the side

"Well we got twenty minutes to go lets get this place cleaned up!"

They all worked fast to clean up the messes they had created until they were just about to open.

"Rich boy you sit on this stool and don't even move Okay?" Yelled Trina

"Trina don't be such a Bitch!" yelled Fate "He can move if he wants"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Trina jumped behind the bar and got ready

"This bar ain't in motion until about two o clock!" Fate yelled to Seto

At two the party did start there was yelling of orders but he was waiting for them to dance on the bar. Then a song I think called Get low came on Fate was the first to jump on the bar and started to dance and she danced really well. Then came the water that Wari promptly stayed away from he noticed. Instead she served a customer through the song I'm really Hot by Missy Elliot. For the first time he actually noticed Fate's Tits were very big. He shook his head to clear his head but it didn't work because of the very intimate images that were there when he closed his eyes. He watched them dance on the bar until a slow song came on. They all went and changed their shirts in the back. Seto had had six beers and was a little tipsy. Until he did one thing he didn't want to do, He hit on Fate.

"You know you're very beautiful?"

"Are you hitting on me"

"If that's what you want to call it Ms.Kana"

"Wow ok you need to get home before you accidentally hit in Nick, I'll call you a cab"

"No actually I'm having tons of fun"

Fate couldn't help but giggle at her former boss who was now drunk off his ass and hitting on her.

"What's so funny?" he slurred

"Uh nothing lets get you that cab."

She went out and called a cab for him and told the cab driver her address sense she didn't know his and got in the cab herself to take him in and basically tuck him into to bed.


	3. The call

Chapter three

Fate had to walk the drunk Seto into her apartment and lay him on the couch she then went through his coat and found his cell phone.

"Home, Home, home" Is what she said as she skimmed the endless numbers and finely found it. She pressed call and a voice answered.

"Hello"

"yeah hello"

"May I ask who's calling"

"Umm...Fate"

"Why?"

"Well you see Kaiba is here"

"Oo you're the owner of the place he went to"

"Well yeah I wanted to tell you he won't be...HOLD ON"

In the back ground Yami who was on the other line heard

"What the fuck! How in the hell did you get up!"

Then he heard a slurred 'I don't know' followed by another yell that said 'Get your drunk ass on that couch!' then the voice came back to the phone.

"Sorry well he won't be coming home tonight"

"Why?"

"He's drunk off hid ass and plus when he hit on me I knew he was drunk"

"he hit on you?"

"Yea and umm... who is this?"

"Oo this is the baby sitter"

"Oo the baby sitter for the runt...cool...but a name would be good"

"Oo my name is Yami"

"Ain't you that famous duelist or whatever?"

"Yeah"

"Just tell the runt that his big bro is umm...working late or something"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Yami hung up the phone and sat back on the couch where he had been watching a movie. So he had hit on her Hmmm interesting. He pressed play to continue watching a very interesting movie about Egypt. And how they built the pyramids. But his attention wasn't on the T.V. He had concentrated on the fact that Kaiba had hit on a woman he didn't really know. Maybe his true feelings are showing through or he just wanted a good fuck. Either one of them is a good reason for a guy at least. He was then taken from his thoughts when a tired Mokuba walked down the stairs to the kitchen and then retreated back to his room. 'That was close if he was awake I might had to explain were Kaiba was'


	4. Jamestown the morning after

CHAPTER 4!!!!

Seto woke up groggy and in a apartment he had never seen before. 'Where am I?' he thought as he sat up. He then stood with a really loud 'Woo' She walked around the apartment and looked at some of the frontier. 'This is nice for who ever lives here because to have frontier like this they have to have money' he thought as he found the kitchen and someone at the stove cooking what smelled like eggs 'but wh...' he was cut off in his thoughts when he realized it was Fate in flannel pajama's and a spaghetti strap which where both black. 'O is that' which was pointless because he knew the answer.

"Ahh so you're awake" she said

"You live here"

"Yeah"

"Umm what happened last night"

"I thought you would never fall asleep"

His face lost his color she noted as she put a plate of eggs on the table. His mouth hung pen too. He looked like he was drunk all over again.

"Nothing happened"

"What"

"Nothing happened" She said with a smirk 'oh I got hi going for a second' she noted she had to make him look that cute again as she saw him blush at what he had thought.

"Oh" he sat down at the table to eat

After about a half hour of silence he said "you are a good cook"

"Thank you Kaiba"

"I might have to come to your bar more often now"

"Why because you might wake up in my house and get a good breakfast?" she said with a giggle.

"That and it's really quiet...ever sense I graduated it seems I never get a moments piece"

"That has to suck"

"Yeah" he continued to eat

She made a mental note that even though he was a big business man he still ate like a normal man a basic slob. She giggled at that and it made him look up.

"What" he said after swallowing his food

"Nothing"


	5. Could this be love?

Fate I hate this job...

Seto just say it

Fate "Please" R/R

Seto couldn't help but look at her butt as she tried to get a cup from a high shelf in the

Cabinet. He was a guy after all it was just a habit. She finely grabbed the cup and put his wonderful show to an end. She then went to the fridge and grabbed some OJ and filled the glass. She then set it in front of Seto for him.

"Thanks" he said

"Oo the big powerful Kaiba said thanks...run hide"

"..."

"Just playing I heard you where a giant asshole and well that was my first impression."

"I heard you were the biggest bitch in the whole world"

"Right...I've heard that before I can be that way too. You got to get to work soon right?"

"Yeah" he said getting up after he finished his OJ

He grabbed his coat and left for home to change. She sat back in her chair, put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. She had a crush...on him her ex- boss and a supposed asshole, Funny, funny, funny.

Fate's POV

I walked out of my apartment and got into the elevator. I pressed the ground floor. When I got there and said my goodbyes to the security guard. "Keep my stuff safe Joe!" I chirped "Alright Fate" I walked out to my red 1970 Boss mustang in the lot, my car was my baby. I sat in my car and pumped up "courageous" by AAF. I revved the engine and took off, I flue down the highway. I stopped and picked up 'Wari and Tara at their apartment building. We drove through battle city and pass Kaiba corp. "Oo ain't it pretty" Tara said, "Yea but it's a bitch to get around" Fate said "Yea you would know" Tara said "I know, I never figured out why he needed me to drop off paper work four no wait five times before he fired me, It pissed me off" I needed a guide the first two times then I got lost the third then the last two times I was fine but my feet hurt" I said shaking my head.

We drove awhile until we got to our favorite restaurant. It was a small ramen shop that was owned by an old couple and we were their favorite customers. (HEY I want ramen now!) We walked in and I waved to the woman behind the counter as I walked up. Tara and 'Wari took their seats at "our" table. I order our usual and walked away after a small chat with the woman. I sat down at the table and looked at Tara and 'Wari...they were up to something I could tell it.

Normal POV

The three women sat at the table staring at each other. Fate was the first to lose her grip and talk. "What's up with you two your up to something." she asked resting her head on her hand. Her other hand was busy with tapping her fingers. "OK I give up" said 'Wari putting her hands up in a surrendering way "We want to know what you and Mr.Kaiba did last night?" "Yep" chirped Tara. Fate sighed and let her head fall to the table, she picked it up and look straight at the two in front of her "One nothing happened Two your baka's for thinking that and three I'm gonna kill you". 'Wari's eyes went wide "Now lets not be to hasty" Tara had somewhat hid behind 'Wari. "Yea what she said" Tara squeaked. The food came out five minutes later and it was a silent meal. Fate just stared at her plate and slowly ate. 'Wari and Tara did that same. When finish Fate stood and walked out of the store and out to her car. She drove off without Tara and 'Wari.

W/ Tara and 'Wari

"Looks like we really hit a nerve" 'Wari said Tara nodded in agreement "WAIT HOW ARE WE GONING TO GET HOME! OR TO WORK FOR THAT MATTER!" "A cab" 'Wari stated simply. Tara mumbled some inaudible words as 'Wari haled a cab.

W/ Fate

Fate stared at the rode with anger written all over her face as she drove. She parked in a random parking space, put the convertible top up and got out to walk. "Those in inconsiderate fools thinking I would swoop down to that level" She said walking down the sidewalk. She shoved her hands in her pockets. And kept mumbling things about her friends as she walked past many people. No one paid attention as she sat on the bench and stared at the sky.

Fate POV

I shouldn't have taken him into my house. He doesn't even recognize me, he probably doesn't even remember seeing me. Damn it.

Flash back

Fate sat in the corner of a large playground. The orphanage had been her home form two years now. She was suicidal at eight and she never really played with anyone else because they didn't like her. That's the day they got two new orphans, two boys to be exact. Seto and Mokuba, brothers...really close brothers. Fate watch from a far day after day how those two stayed near each other, talked and played. She just sat alone and watched them get adopted. Seto had even talked to her once, but was warned by the older boys if he did again they would kill him. She grew up in that Orphanage was raised bye the cook. But she never forgot the boy named Seto who actually talked to her

End flash back

Yea he doesn't remember. Before I knew it, it was dark and it had started to rain. I looked at the sky a sighed I'd be drenched bye the time she maid it to the car. Standing I looked at the sky once more and started walking towards the car.

Normal POV

It was pouring by the time she was half way there, and she was cold and shaking. She knew she was getting sick but didn't care as her car came into sight. She started to run and tripped falling face first on the ground. Mumbling some random curse words she stood up. But something was off it wasn't rain on her at least. She turned around and met dark blue eyes and brown hair. Her heart skipped a beat, but then she stopped how was he here I was all alone. "Wait how'd you get here" She said glaring at the man in front of her. "Limo" he stated softly and pointed to his car, which was stopped in the middle of the street. "oh" she said finally feeling very stupid. "I got to get home and change" Fate said and started to walk towards her car once again. She looked back to see him getting back into his limo. She got to her car and started it up. She kicked on the wipers and pulled out and ended up following the large black limo with KC on the side. She finally got home changed and dried her hair.

When she go to work the "girls" where already there and getting ready to open. She walked in and was confronted by a very lets say fashionable Nick "Your wearing that? Come with me you need help" "WHAT'S WRONG WITH JEANS AND A TANK TOP!?" "They're ugly" "Fine" she said sticking out her tongue. Nick grabbed her hand and dragged her into the back where they had extra clothes and a dressing room. Nick threw things at her at ninety miles an hour. She yelped when a hanger hit her on the head. "Try this" He shouted threw the door and threw another thing over. She slipped it on and showed her "New Fashion coordinator". "That's GREAT now the hair...STEPH!" He yelled to get the other person to come "Yea?" "Fix her hair" he said pointing at Fates head. "Fate girl did you put a fork in a electric socket?" Steph asked teasingly. "No" Steph fixed her hair so it curled in curly-q's "I feel stupid" Fate mumbled "BUT! You look great" Steph sing- songed

She was push out to the bar area and she was wearing black leather pants and a pink to that said, "Bite me" on it. The bar opened and she was stared at to no end. By the first hour Steph had to stop her from trying to beat eight guys up for asking if she was horny. Unfortunate for one guy who has a black eye and three missing teeth that was the ninth and couldn't be saved from a steaming Fate.

Fate's POV

The next guy to ask me that will DIE! Wait their up to something I can feel it. And they made me up like a fucking model WTF is going on here!? Her back was to the bar as she poured whiskey shots out for Tara. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and...

Ha ha ha ha cliff hanger!


	6. Unexpected

Fate- NEW CHAPTER YAY!

Seto- woop toot Twirls finger

Fate -SHUT UP!

Lifebuner -children children, calm down…. Sigh R/R

Fate's POV $$$

Eh? Ok who's tapping me now? They better prepare themselves to get a large black eye.

"OK BUDDY!" I yelled as I turned around A stopped in mid motion eye twitching at the sight of my "Step father" I growled and stared right into his face.

"What do you want scum?" I growled

"You know what I want" he said trying to touch my face

"HELL NO. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled I backed up

"Fate what's the matter!" yelled Augie or Youko as everyone called him, he was our bouncer…a very effective bouncer.

"Yes get him out of here" I said jabbing a finger at him.

"But Fate this is a public place you can't do that" said my "step father"

"Oh yes I can"

"No public means anyone can come in"

"Not in my bar"

"You own this place!"

"Yea now youko will you 'Kindly' escort this man out?"

"Yep, common stupid" Youko said grabbing 'His' arm

Augie AKA Youko's POV$$$

I dragged the guy out of the bar and into the street. Yea I knew who he was Fate was one of my best friends; I knew what he did to her. We were like brother and sister, but she still scared me sometimes. I threw him on the ground and started to walk away when he tackled me from behind. He punched me in my back hard enough to bruise. So I elbowed him in the nose, he rolled off of me.

Normal POV$$

(Lets say the "Step dads" name is Kevin)

Kevin rolled off of Augie clutching his nose. Augie got up and stood ready to fight. Instead Kevin ran through the parking lot and into the concrete jungle. Augie brushed off the dirt and rubble off his clothes.

"Chicken" he mumbled and started back to the bar.

Fate's POV$$

After they left I collapsed and literally crawled to the back. I sat in the corner in a ball and stared at the ceiling. Just seeing that…that monster brought the memories back. I shuttered. Then tears started to fall like rain. Then Nick walked in, looking worried. I didn't want him to see me like this; I'd never live it down. He kneeled,

"Fate don't cry…"

"…"

"Ok…then why are you crying?"

" Because he did that just to torture me"

"I can torture him and give him a strip tease"

"No, I think he'd just run" I laughed

"I'm not that ugly!"

"No he just doesn't swing that way" I laughed a little more

"I can make him swing that way"

"I would like to see that" I was now laughing hysterically

He hugged me and helped me stand up.

"Now we have to fix your face it looked like someone hit you with a fire hose"

"Ok…"

He re-did my hair and make-up, he even swore he wouldn't tell anyone I was crying. Then he pushed me back out the door to the bar. About ten minutes later he came back up to me with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What now?"

"There's someone here to see you" he said in a sing song voice.

"Who is it?" I said looking at him suspiciously

"You'll see" he chimed in as he grabbed my wrist but I didn't move

"Who?"

"Uh uh"

Steph then grabbed my wrist and dragged me too. I finally gave in and let them drag me wherever they were taking me.

They took me to the far side of the bar where there was like no one. That was until my eyes caught it. Brown hair and sapphire eyes, it was Seto he was sitting at a circular table by himself looking into a glass of some kind of liquor. My heart jumped, my breath caught in my throat and I couldn't move. Why was her here…to see me? Steph shoved me forward and made my feet move.

He looked up and I froze again. Steph pinched the back of my arm to make me wake up. I just stood and tried to breath. Steph walked away and left me standing there.

I took a large step towards him and smiled.

"So Mr.Kaiba what brought you here?" I put emphasis on 'Mr. Kaiba'

"Nothing, except I wanted to ask you something"

"And that would be"

"I uhh…"

"Well?"

"Will…uhh…you….go out with me"

I froze and stood absolutely still like I had just been hit in the head by a boulder. I blinked and smiled, turning my head to look at my friends I glared, they smiled sheepishly. I smiled again and turned towards Seto.

"Of course" I said smiling again; He smiled back and stood, hugging her.

"Good, I've been trying to remember you, because I had seen you somewhere. Then I remembered, school then the orphanage." He concluded

"You just rambled" I said hiding a laugh

"O-o" he said looking foolish

I kissed his cheek smiling.

"I have to go back to work" I grinned and disappeared

After I was sure the last customer left I glared at my employees.

"YOU KNEW!" I yelled like a small pouting child

Nick hid behind the smiling Steph, and the giggling 'Wari. My eye was twitching and I knew it, so I smiled knowing it wasn't a nice smile.

"Fate, what are you thinking" questioned 'Wari

I looked around the crowd of my employees and grinned, then with a burst of speed I jumped on 'Wari and hugged her purple. She coughed and tried to swat me off, I just smiled wider.

"I'm soooooooooo happy!" I squealed hugging tighter "And the next time you keep something like that away from me I will skin you all" I added as an after thought.

Seto -you're evil

fate -I know

LifeBurner- Just like me


End file.
